The Center for Nanoscale Materials and Biointegration (CNMB) was formally approved by the University of Alabama System Board of Trustees in February 2006 as an interdisciplinary research and student-training center focusing (i) on the synthesis and characterization of nanoscale materials and structures that have potential biomedical applicability and (ii) on the integration of these nano-materlals and -structures into practical biomedical devices and technologies. By bringing together researchers and faculty from the basic sciences and materials departments with those from the biomedical and health professions, the Center is uniquely positioned to be at the forefront of biomaterials research and nanotechnology development for improving human health. We propose hiring two new tenure-track faculty members in Nanoscale Sciences for Biomedical Research. The first faculty hire will be in the area of "Nanoscale Therapeutics and Biomedical Imaging" and the second faculty hire will be recruited in the "Micro- and Nano-Electro Mechanical Systems for Biomedical Applications (BioMEMS/NEMS)" area. Both faculty hires would be associated with the CNMB and have their tenure-track academic appointments in departments within the UAB School of Natural Sciences &Mathematics. The new faculty hires will utilize the core facilities supported by CNMB in the School of Natural Sciences &Mathematics, the Institute of Oral Health Research in the School of Dentistry, and the Pulmonary Injury &Repair Center in the School of Medicine at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). Also these new faculty hires will strengthen our NIBIB-supported pre-doctoral training program entitled "Nanotechnology in Biosensors and Bioengineering". CNMB director and PD/PI Dr. Yogesh Vohra has a strong track record of minority recruitment in the NIBIB T32 program where 40% trainees are underrepresented minority participants while nearly 40% of the faculty hires in the School of Natural Sciences &Mathematics over the past five years have been either women or members of underrepresented groups in the sciences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): This faculty recruitment program would increase a skilled workforce in nanotechnology tools that will lead to advances in biomedical implants, biosensors for early diagnostics of diseases, and regenerative medicine. The intellectual property generated by the nanotechnology research efforts of these new faculty hires will further lead to new startup companies and contribute to the economic development in the region.